User blog:Omnirock/Omnirock
This is just a regular blog, basically anything that isn't fanfiction goes here. So I've spent the entire day leveling a 3 Barbarian team. ('bout time I did something productive in HvM that wasn't just playing a few rounds as the Shaman.) Speaking of Shamans I actually encountered a max level one in Arena mode today, since HvM makes any computer controlled Hero use it's final skill first the Shaman summoned a very peculiar looking totem. It was literally a long thin pole with swords and spears sticking out of it, it was purple and had the face of what looked like a dark purple Lich. I didn't see it for very long as the Shaman was easy to kill, but honestly, that thing was disturbing. Logically, I can only assume its the Debilitate totem, as it began blasting out purple blasts that did literally nothing. (everyone on my team has some form of Immob. Immunity) '8/11/2013' My shaman is starting to get a little better now that he has a Stone Golem or Dark Knight minion to assist him in toils. (albeit they're both level 1 a,d 2 though) Since I use him for my attacking team in Siege you can imagine the joy when I discovered I can get him up to a max of 35 before he become useless in siege. Next stop on the Shaman leveling train? TOTEM OF STOOOORRRRRRMS. Oh and the Barbarians are just blarghing around. In the way of Fan produced things I have been on my way to writing a more clean (as in less errors) and more interesting Four Down. In this update to the FD story Toby will actually have a point to just aimlessly wandering into a random city. (Btw I know this blog is supposed to be for "anything that's not fanfiction" but I don't care in the slightest.) As a hint to what will be going on in this version which I really don't want to give up on, here's a copy of the prologue's first draft.... : "My brother, was a man of many talents. As some of you know medicine was his forte.. he also enjoyed gardening and he taught me how to grow roses... And how to defend myself... He-" Toby paused a moment, his eyes watered and he looked all around the field, he looked at the depressed and old faces, the familiar and unfamiliar.. He found his voice again. "He taught me how to defend myself. Oh wai- yeah yes he did.. sorry, I'm not very good with speaking..." He took a deep breath. "Kole was the greatest brother and the best best friend I could've ever imagined or asked for. He was the closest thing to a father I ever had.. I.. remember the last few words he said to me." Toby paused once again to consider his next words but his breathing began to stutter. He pushed on through tears and his voice betrayed him. "He said, 'Toby, we all got things to do in life and my job now is to show those 'Marans who really owns this land we call home. I'm proud of you Toby. You've been a great little brother' He patted my head and then finished with, ' I leave as just a boy.. well not like you but still a boy. And I'll be returning as a man.. Hey, I'll even bring you back a knife or shield. Kay Tobes?' And I said something like 'Ill miss you Kole." The he just smiled and got on his old Kirin Cornshuck... and.. that was it. I never saw him again. And.. now.. we're here." "We're here... now to honor his sacrifice so we can live peacefully." His voice intensified as he slammed his fist onto the podium that the local priest had brought. "But, the Amaran Storm of war passed because MY ''brother died for all of us! We live today not under the driving hand of the Amarans but under our own government, our own laws. We are here today because of the men, women, Joleka and Joleki that all stood their ground and said the Amaran storm, 'No. Not here. This is ''our ''land.' And when the invaders attacked our people threw it all back at them 7 fold! Let us not focus on Kole's passing too much so that we forget the nobility, the courage, the honor of his sacrifice! Let us not only rejoice in his decision to put the lives of others ahead of his own but also in the decisions of the others lost in the battles of that accursed war. Let us rejoice for '''we' are the victorious people! The people, that raise nations! Men and women ready to serve others without any thanks, Let us now pay them that thanks that they deserve! "So then now in the name of my brother and all the others that protected our land, let us all rejoice!" Toby was red eyed and sobbing but at the same time encouraging. All the men in the crowd stood up and raised their hands to a Stormguard salute, the women took off their sunhats and clapped, everyone clapped, heck even Toby started clapping for Kole. All the children at the funeral now began to plan a new game, 'Kole Richette, the Doctor gardener soldier extraordinaire.' Sadly, little Roberto had to play as the evil Amaran king.... again... much to his dismay. The funeral turned party now resounded with a brilliant bittersweet ring an occasion of reverence and celebration. Toby, the one who hurt the most out of all of them turned the melancholy atmosphere into a party to honor that great man that Kole was. Kole would have been proud of his brother, he never liked sad occasions. No matter who or what they were for. Even, if it was his own funeral. " 8/18/2013 Hello! I'm planning an HvsM competition! Obviously however, because of the utter lack of Player to Player contact/ communication, the rewards to this competition are going to be a bit tricky to bestow/make. I need help! If you have ideas on how we can award the winner(s) then please shoot me a comment! I want to get a separate page (or blog post) for more info on the contest so there won't be a lot of information on this specific post, but I do need ideas for the following: More challenge modes for the competition ( I only have what I've called "Insanity mode" and "Minion mode",) More ways to win! (So far Ive got, How long you can survive in Survival and How many Bosses you can actually do. Please note that I'm talking about while using the above mentioned modes of play for the survival and boss farmings.) If anyone is interested in registering right now then I'll have to ask you to submit this forum: Player Name: Mode: Character Level(s): ( please include which heroes you are using and their character level, this will determine what tier you will be in.) *Minion Level: ( Only include this if you are interested in minion mode) You hereby agree to always take screenshots so that you may confirm whether or not that you did in fact kill a certain boss and or did survive for a certain time in survival and prove that you are not a spambot or an intergalactic monster bent on eating Earth and it's properties and interests from herein and forever and always. ( '''Y/N )' (write yes if you agree. write no if you don't.) '*You are from Amara. '''( y/n ) (if you leave this blank and or do not include it we assume you are not Amaran. If you check no we know that you are lying. If we see you've checked yes then we know you're even more of a liar because pumpkins.) Category:Blog posts